Mision completa
by RyU-von
Summary: Miró al suelo unos momentos y observó el cuerpo inmóvil, inconsciente…sin vida, que tenía en frente. Recordó aquellos días en los que su mundo poseía color. Aquellos días en los que estuvo con él. Los días más felices de toda su vida.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto**NO **me pertenecen.

--------------------------------OoOoOoOoOoOoO-----------------------------------

_Llovía a cántaros. A su alrededor todo era de un tono gris: las nubes, el suelo, las ruinas en donde se encontraba, absolutamente todo. Miró al suelo unos momentos y observó el cuerpo inmóvil, inconsciente…sin vida, que tenía en frente. Recordó aquellos días en los que su mundo poseía color. Aquellos días en los que estuvo con él. Los días más felices de toda su vida._ _Comenzó a recordar exactamente los días más especiales junto a él._

Estaba sola, sin padres, hermanos o amigos, sin ninguna compañía en todo el "Maldito mundo", como lo llamaba todo el tiempo, hasta que, por primera vez lo vio. Sintió su corazón volver a latir cuando le tomó la mano y la llevó con él. Sentía que dejaba atrás aquel mundo que tanto odiaba para vivir en uno totalmente nuevo. Nunca olvidaría su apariencia: Su cabello liso y largo de color negro azabache, su piel pálida como la nieve y sus ojos, aquellos ojos que la penetraban con tan solo una mirada, de un tono brillante. Su vida junto a él comenzó desde sus doce años. Siempre siguiéndolo, complaciéndolo y, secretamente,… amándolo.

Vivió con él en lo que él llamaba "Guarida". Un lugar con incontables habitaciones y cada una con un secreto diferente. En algunas de ellas ayudaba con experimentos que él realizaba, impactada cada vez más por el gran conocimiento que poseía. En otras sólo ayudaba a probar la habilidad de aquellos experimentos.

-Oye, qué sucede ¿Tienes algo que decirme? –preguntaba, luego de cada entrenamiento al notar que ella lo observaba fijamente. Ella sólo desviaba la mirada al suelo, nunca miraba aquellos ojos que descifraban lo que pensaba; siempre levemente sonrojada y negando con la cabeza.

Todo en su vida había mejorado: tenía un hogar y la compañía de la persona especial para ella. A los trece vio con terror lo que habían hecho a su amado. Sus brazos…caían a sus costados, ya no poseían aquel tono blanco, parecían manos de cadáver, él, todo herido, la saludó. Pasaron meses y había sanado, a excepción de sus brazos, así que, se propuso, siendo aún muy joven, a encontrar la cura para él…un nuevo cuerpo como escuchó decir una vez.

A medida que pasaban cuatro años aprendió todo sobre él: sus metas, sus gustos y desprecios. Ya ella se había convertido en toda una mujer madura tanto física como mentalmente, poseía fuerza e inteligencia, y deseaba aún más, porque eso siempre lo satisfacía y lograba que le dedicara, a ella, una que otra sonrisa.

Luego de cada misión llegaba alegre, ya que sabía perfectamente que lo volvería a ver, sentado en el sillón de su habitación esperándola para saber los resultados positivos logrados en la misión, no era la gran cosa pero haría lo que sea por tan solo verlo, así sean por unos minutos.

-Dime –ordenó una vez al verla llegar de una misión y entrar en su habitación, como siempre, sentado en aquel sillón oscuro mientras le sonreía- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? –Ella no pudo aguantar su sonrojo y había vuelto a desviar su mirada al suelo.

Estuvo a punto de negar con la cabeza pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las pálidas manos de él tomaron su rostro. La obligó a mirarlo. El silencio rondó en la habitación, las miradas se mantuvieron fijas por unos momentos, para ella horas. Él se acercó lentamente. Ella totalmente inmóvil creía estar soñando y aún más: a punto de desmayarse al sentir que depositaba sus labios sobre los de ella. Comenzó a temblar, los labios de él se movían lentamente, adquiriendo poco a poco más fuerza y presionando los de ella. Estuvo segura de que sonrió al sentir cuando ella le correspondía. Con timidez alzó sus brazos, pensó en colocarlos alrededor de su cuello, pero la duda la consumió y estaba a punto de dejarlos caer nuevamente a sus costados cuando él la detuvo y llevó sus brazos tras su nuca, seguidamente la sostuvo de la cintura y profundizó aún más el beso. La falta de aire los separó. Vio como él se lamía los lamios.

-Entonces –rompió el silencio que ella quería mantener- ¿No hay nada que decir?.

-B…Besas muy…bien –respondió ella tartamudeando. Él tomó su mentón y la obligó nuevamente a mirarlo.

-¿Alguna otra cosa? –presionó él.

-Te quiero –susurró.

-No escuche…Repítelo –ordenó. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, cosa que él siempre adoró.

-Te quiero –volvió a decir. _"Lo sabía"_ lo escuchó decir arrogante. Seguidamente sintió nuevamente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Aquella noche fue una de las mejores que había tenido en toda su vida junto a él. Le había enseñado a complacerlo de verdad y a amarlo de igual modo. Despertaba seguidamente entre sus fuertes brazos, años antes sanados gracias a ella. No se separaba de su lado, desde aquella noche no permitía que ella se fuera de misión, sólo a los viajes a través de las aldeas que él realizaba. La consentía y amaba.

Pasaron otros dos años y las cosas cambiaron. Ella miraba como poco a poco la meta de él se acercaba y su obsesión crecía. La llegada de Uchiha Sasuke lo cambió todo. Él entrenaba con Sasuke y lo alejaba poco a poco de ella. Estuvo varias noches, nuevamente, junto a su amado. Hasta que, un día estando a solas, le encargó una misión secreta extremadamente importante tanto para él como para ella pero, lo que llevaba a que no quisiera realizar aquella misión era que:…Debía alejarse, apartarse totalmente de él. Vigilar los experimentos de una isla perdida casi en medio del mar, una isla fuera de los mapas y esperar el momento indicado para actuar y completar totalmente la misión.

Esa misma noche lloró un mar de lágrimas, no quería participar en todo aquel plan, no quería aceptar lo que sucedería en el futuro. Si tanto sabía él de todo lo que pasaría, ¿Por qué razón no colocó un fin a lo que lo amenazaba?. A pesar de que seguía llorando pasó su última noche junto a él en su habitación. Se despidió al día siguiente, él se acercó y susurró algo en su oído que hizo que se le aguaran los ojos. Fue el último día que lo miró sonreírle y el último día que sintió un beso suyo…Luego desapareció.

Fue al lugar que pidió que cuidara. Todo estaba vuelto un desastre, algunos de los experimentos trataban de huir, otros luchaban entre ellos y algunos mataban a los últimos guardias que protegían el lugar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos convirtió aquella isla en un lugar decente reinado por la calma y el orden. Sin nada más que hacer continuó llorando en una de las habitaciones, anhelando su antiguo hogar, anhelándolo a él, hasta esperar "El momento indicado" como le había dicho. Y ese momento llegó dos años después

-Vámonos –dijo sin más Sasuke. Venía por ella..

-No te creo. Quiero ver tus pruebas –Le había dicho, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas. No se mostraría débil.

_Y aquí estaba ahora. En el lugar donde Orochimaru había previsto todo. Sabía que el Uchiha lo mataría y le encargó esa misión. La misión de vengarlo. Miró a su espalda a los integrantes del nuevo grupo que Sasuke estuvo reuniendo…Todos muertos. Giró nuevamente a mirar el cuerpo sin vida frente a ella._

_-Te lo mereces Sasuke –susurró, profundizando la espada de su supuesto "compañero" de equipo, Suigetsu, en el corazón del Uchiha. Todo estaba acabado. Miró el cielo grisáceo y sonrió._

_-He cumplido mi misión. Orochimaru-sama._


End file.
